


Unexpected [d.m.]

by bellaaa_a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaa_a/pseuds/bellaaa_a
Summary: Sterling Winters has just transferred from Beaubaxtons Academy to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry for her 5th year. She had perfect grades, perfect friends and has a perfect family, or so she thought.When she meets a certain blonde boy with hypnotising grey eyes, she watches as everything she once knew comes undone right in front of her.Follow Sterling and her friends along their journey starting with Professor Umbridge, and ending in the Battle of Hogwarts.Will they find their happy ending? Or is this the end of the road for Sterling Winters and Draco Malfoy?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Sterling Winters





	1. Sterling Winters

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?!" the squat little witch was screeching as she made her rounds up and down the train.   
God it felt like I'd been on that dreadful thing for days, when really it had only been just a few hours.   
My parents had had to transfer me to a new school once they were both offered jobs at The Ministry of Magic in London, and of course, that school had to be Hogwarts.

I'd heard about Hogwarts at my previous school, and I must say, from those stories I'm not exactly _thrilled_ at the idea of taking classes there, let alone living there for the next 3 years.  
I was in my 5th year, and due to me being a new student, meant that I had to be sorted into one of the four houses along with the 1st years.

My father, Christian Winters, also attended Hogwarts and has a pretty impressive transcript. He was Head Boy, Gryffindors's Quidditch Captain, and over the course of his 7 years received countless academic awards. So when it came down to it, there was an extremely high chance that I would be placed into the Gryffindor House with the likes of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and that Granger girl.  
My mother, Harlow Arcadia-Winters, went to Beauxbatons Academy, and just like my father, received more academic awards than I could possibly count.

Their combined intelligence was passed down to me, as I do enjoy learning and studying, however there is a small part of me, a part that has been becoming more and more prominent as I've grown older, that has a blatant disrespect for the rules.   
My grades at Beauxbatons were nothing short of exemplary, however as of late, there have been some behavioural issues. I put it down simply to me growing up and being a teenager, although it has seemed to me that my parents disagree, even though they haven't actually said that in those exact words, but like I said, I'm intelligent. I notice these things.

After what felt like decades, the train finally came to a stop and all of the students flocked to carriages that seemed to move on their own. I figured that they must be spelled as I lifted myself up into the closest carriage, and began the ride towards the school.

On the way, I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, it couldn't have been nerves, but I just felt uneasy the whole ride, sort of as though someone was watching me? But as I glanced around, everyone was talking amongst themselves and paying no attention to me whatsoever, so I just figured it was me being paranoid.

When I walked through the entrance to the building, my jaw just dropped. I couldn't help it. There was no denying that this school was very impressive. The architecture was amazing. The ceilings rose high above all of our heads, and the bricks were carved with such precision that it was difficult not to admire it. We were taken up the wide marble staircase that led to the Great Hall, and the returning students were ushered in, while the 1st years and myself were asked to wait outside until one of the Professors summoned us to be sorted.

After a few minutes or so, an older woman walked through the doors, I recognised her.. McGonagall. "We are ready for you now" she said as she opened the doors all the way and led us into the Entrance Hall.   
I'd thought the ceilings were impressive before, but that was nothing compared to what my eyes saw now. The ceiling didn't look like a ceiling, it looked just like the night sky, and had dozens upon dozens of candles lighting up the room. Looking down at the 1st years, their eyes were wide and their jaws seemed to hit the floor. I, no matter how astonished I was, kept my composure a lot better than those fools.

The Headmaster stood and opened his arms wide as he addressed the entire student body, "Welcome to both our returning students, as well as those who are joining us for the first time this year. Before we can begin, our new students will now be sorted into their houses." McGonagall unrolled a scroll she was holding in one hand, and in the other, she held the Sorting Hat. As I was the oldest of the new students, I of course was called first.   
"Sterling Winters!" I made my way up to the Professor, who smiled at me warmly as she directed me to sit on the stool that was next to her, and she then placed the hat on my head. My heart was pounding.

"Ahhhh yes, interesting, very interesting. A bright girl, yes. Hmmm although what's this I see? Very intriguing, very intriguing indeed. Strong-willed, determined, and very focused I see. There it is.. that's what I'm looking for. Better be... Slytherin!"  
I knew in that very moment that the composure I held earlier was gone. I'm glad I couldn't see the utterly shocked look on my face as I slowly trudged down the steps and towards my table with my new house mates. _Slytherin? How could I be placed into Slytherin? Of all the Houses?_ I thought to myself as I took my seat next to a girl who had dark brown hair, and big green eyes.   
I shook my head as I wondered how my parents, in particular my father would take the news that I was placed into the Rival House of Gryffindor, although it did make me laugh to myself picturing his face. I suppose it would probably look somewhat similar to how mine did when the Sorting Hat announced it's decision.

I kept quiet throughout the rest of the Sorting Ceremony. A new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher was announced, but I really wasn't paying attention. The girl who was next to me, I'd found out that her name was Pansy Parkinson, was a decent girl with all things considered.   
I suddenly had that sick feeling in my stomach again, the same feeling I had on the carriages, and turned my head ever so slightly to my right, when I spotted a pair of grey eyes staring directly at me from across the table.


	2. Draco Malfoy

Another year back at this pathetic excuse for a school. I can't wait for the day that I never have to see these ridiculous walls again. Although this year should be fun due to the fact that everyone now sees Potter as a liar. I'd heard that he performed magic in front of his muggle cousin and had to have a trial at The Ministry from my father. God I would've done anything to be able to witness THAT.

Goyle was going on about his plans for the coming term, which consisted of terrorising the 1st years, and not a whole lot more than that, but I had zoned out when McGonagall walked in with said 1st years, and there she was. I'd thought she was new, I'd never seen her around before. I'd first seen her on the carriages heading to the school, and now here she was about to be sorted into a house.  
When the Sorting Hat announced that she was in Slytherin, I felt a small smile creep onto my face, but just as quickly I made it disappear before anyone noticed. I watched her as she spoke to Pansy, who might I add, barely let her get a word in, but somehow I don't think she minded all that much as she didn't seem particularly interested in the conversation. Like I could blame her really, I'd feel the same sitting next to Pansy.

Sterling Winters wasn't all that was new this year, Dumbledore announced that Professor Umbridge was the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. She was dressed in all pink from head to toe. I couldn't help but feel slightly ill at the sight of it.  
"Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome" she says. "And how lovely to see all of your bright, happy faces smiling up at me" but as I look around, I scoff when I notice that not a single person in the room was looking happy or smiling. She went on about The Ministry and how they care for the well-being of "young witches and wizards", but I stopped paying attention to her, I was too busy focusing on Sterling, when she turned her head and her piercing green eyes locked with mine. It seemed as though time slowed down, and neither one of us broke our gaze until Dumbledore thanked Umbridge for her words, and she looked away.

Before long, I was back in the Slytherin common room with Blaise and Goyle "Did you see that disaster of a teacher?" asked Goyle, "How the hell can someone who wears so much.. pink.. teach Defence Against the Dark Arts? I'd rather hang around Potter and his little friends all day than spend another second around her". Blaise and I both agreed, however I didn't have much interest in the conversation, and soon enough I was left alone on the lounge in front of the fire.  
I turned to my left as I heard footsteps, and low and behold Sterling appeared in the doorway "Oh sorry, I didn't think anyone would be out here" she said as she moved towards the armchair in the corner of the room. "You don't mind if I sit here for a while do you?" she asked. "Go for it, no need to ask for my permission." I replied curtly.  
I watched as she pulled out a... Charms book? I swear to God if she's one of those know-it-all's who spends every minute doing schoolwork.. "You aren't seriously studying are you? Classes haven't even started yet in case you hadn't noticed." I said. "I'm revising if you must know. I just want to make sure that I'm prepared for my first day, and not look like a complete fool!" She responded. Well know I know that it's very easy to get under her skin, this year just got even more exciting. "Too late" I said under my breath, but loud enough for her to hear and slam her book shut.

  
"You know, not all of us have parents that we can rely on to buy us out of a situation Malfoy." Sterling said as she started to make her way back towards the staircase of the girls dorms, "Not a great way to make a first impression you ass." and then she left.   
I shook my head and decided to go to my own dorm, but I laughed to myself as I walked, because I'd noticed that she knew who I was, yet I hadn't had the chance to formally introduce myself to her.


	3. Sterling Winters

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed and ready to start my classes. Pansy and I compared our schedules at breakfast, and it turns out we had both Potions and Charms together.  
We split up for the first period as she had Transfiguration, and I had my first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson.

I took a seat at the back of the classroom, as I didn't want to bring too much attention to myself, and just wanted to get a feel for where we were up to with the studies. The seat next to me was all of sudden occupied by none other that the blonde haired, grey eyed, bad mannered Draco Malfoy. I'd asked Pansy about him at dinner last night, and she'd told me that his family were Purebloods (like myself and basically the entire Slytherin House) and loyal supporters of You-Know-Who.  
"Hey there Winters" he said. "Hello Malfoy." I replied as our teacher took position at the front of the classroom. Professor Umbridge was once again dressed in everything pink, just as she was last night. "Good morning children" she said as she waved her wand at the board, "Ordinary, Wizarding, Level examinations. O, W, L's, more commonly known as OWL's".   
"So what's your story Winters? Why'd you end up at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, but I ignored him. After the way he spoke to me last night, I didn't exactly feel like being friends, especially now that I know about his connection with The Dark Lord. Draco kept prodding me with his elbow to get my attention, and I was just about to turn to him and tell him where he can shove that elbow when Umbridge explained that we wouldn't be practicing magic in this class this year. "You will be learning defensive spells in a secure, risk free way" she says. "What use is that? If we're going to be attacked it's not exactly going to be risk free," Potter argues and gains himself a detention in the process.  
"Winters?" I heard Draco whisper beside me, "What do you want Malfoy?" I replied bitterly. "Christ no need to get your panties in a twist, I was only going to apologise for being an ass last night but you can forget about it now". I simply rolled my eyes and turned back to the front of the classroom.

The rest of the lesson dragged, and then finally we were dismissed and I headed to my next class, double Herbology.

~~~~~

My last class of the day was Potions which I had with Pansy, Blaise Zabini and apparently Draco as well. Great.

  
Professor Snape had given us the task of brewing some Draught of Peace today. It's quite a simple potion with only 3 ingredients; Powdered moonstone, unicorn horn, and porcupine quills.   
Pansy and I had successfully made the potion, along with Blaise and Draco who sat behind us (but from what I heard, Blaise did all the work).  
"Zabini, Malfoy, Winters & Parkinson. You're all dismissed." said Snape. As the four of us were all in Slytherin, we headed back to the common room together.   
As I turned around a corner, I ran directly into Harry Potter. "Watch it, Potter!" Draco spat in an angry tone before he continued walking with Pansy and Blaise. As I went to catch up to them, I noticed a mark on Harry's hand and immediately stopped in my tracks. "Harry what happened to your hand?" I asked and reached for it to take a closer look. "Nothing Sterling, I've got to go" he said as he hurried off.

  
I knew that Harry had just had detention with Umbridge, so I couldn't help but wonder what on earth happened in her office.

When I reached the door to the common room, Draco was leaning against the wall "Where have you been? Get lost?" He sneered. "Harry has a horrible looking sore on the back on his hand which I know for a fact wasn't there this morning. Do you think Umbridge is doing something she shouldn't to punish him?" I responded. "Why do you care? He's not our problem Sterling."  
"That doesn't mean I can't be concerned about the methods that woman is using! God what is your problem?" I yelled.

  
"I don't have a problem, I just don't see why you're wasting your time worrying about Harry bloody Potter is all."

  
We were both silent for a minute or two, until I heard Draco sigh as he turned back to me "Look Sterling, I'm sorry. I've been a proper ass to you since you arrived for no reason, and I apologise." I looked at him with surprise, as I took him for a guy that doesn't have sorry included in his vocabulary. "Well? Are you going to say something?" He asked, and I shook my head as I replied "Oh, uh, yes you have. I'm not sure if I did something to offend you, but thank you for your apology, I really appreciate it"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand as he led me into the common room, and I could've sworn that I saw the start of a smile on his face as he turned away. He let go of my hand and immediately went up the stairs to his dorm without so much as a goodbye, and so I made my way to mine. The whole way I was caressing the hand he held, as the warmth was lingering on my skin, and the butterflies took flight in the pit of my stomach.

Oh dear. This can't be good.


	4. Draco Malfoy

"Where'd you run off to?" Blaise asked as I walked into the room, "Not really any of your business is it Zabini?" I said as I laid down onto my bunk.  
Laying there, all I kept thinking about was how much Sterling manages to get under my skin, when I had thought that it was the other way around. Nothing, and no one, has ever made me the feel the way I do when she's around, and I don't understand it. I don't understand what is going on with me and why she affects me so much.

I could still feel the sensation of her hand in mine, and held onto that until I fell asleep.

~~~~~

The next morning in Potions, I told Pansy that we were switching seats before Sterling arrived. She was 10 minutes late already, and I didn't take her as someone who would show up late to class.  
Just as I let my thoughts wonder where she was, she pushed through the doors out of breath, as if she had just ran some kind of marathon.   
"Ms Winters, when I excused you from class early yesterday evening, that did not mean I granted you permission to show up late this morning." Snape said as she approached the desk, "I apologise Sir, I got lost, it won't happen again" she said as she sat in her seat.   
"It better not. Turn to page 469" Snape told the rest of the class.  
Sterling then seemed to realise that I was not Pansy, and looked towards where she and Blaise were sitting, and then back at me "What're you doing?" she asked, "Pansy's got a thing for Blaise, who am I to stand in the way of love?" I reply, "Where were you anyway?". She just shook her head as she turned the pages in her textbook.

We were both silent as we made our way through the work Snape assigned for the lesson, it was all theory today following up on the potion we brewed yesterday. I figured now would be as good a time as any to get to know the girl sitting next to me like I had tried to do yesterday. "So Winters, what's your story? How'd you end up here?" I asked. As she dipped her quill into the ink, she said "Well, my parents received job offers at The Ministry, and so we moved here. My father was a student at this school actually, although he was a Gryffindor. I owled them yesterday and told them how I'd been placed into Slytherin, and I am NOT looking forward to receiving their response let me tell you." She laughed as she explained what life was like at Beaubaxtons, and how she was close friends with Fleur Delacour of all people. Small world.  
"And your parents? What are their names?"  
"Christian and Harlow. Why do you ask?" Sterling said as she turned to me. "I'm just curious that's all. No hidden meaning behind it" I said as she continued to tell me about her life in France with a smile on her face.

As class ended, I kept thinking about her mother's name. Harlow, Harlow, Harlow. I'd heard that name before, but I couldn't for the life of me remember where, or when for that matter. I could tell that this was just going to get on my nerves as I headed to Charms with Blaise, so I just shook my head, and mentally told myself to forget about it.

~~~~~

The last class of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge's clothes once again looked as though a unicorn had vomited all over them, it made me feel nauseous.  
Sterling was seated next to me again, although the happy and bubbly state she was in at the beginning of the day had disappeared. Her knuckles were white as she clutched the edges of her desk, and the furious look on her face was enough to make me feel even a little uncomfortable. "Winters! What's wrong?" I whispered once the professor had turned her back, but I received no response, so I just figured she didn't hear me so I raised my voice a little "Sterling, hey! What's going on? You okay?" She turned to me with venom in her eyes, which took me aback. The beautiful green was replaced with an emotion that I couldn't put my finger on as she said "Malfoy. I'm not in the mood right now. I'll talk to you later."   
"No, tell me what's wrong? Has someone done or said something to you? Who was it? I'll kill them" I said looking around the room, as if someone was just going to jump up and admit to hurting Sterling's feelings. No luck. "Winters what the hell is wrong with you? Tell me!"   
"There will no talking in my classroom Mr Malfoy!" The high-pitched voice of the devil said. I opened my mouth to rebut in my usual sarcastic manner, when the words were suddenly snatched right out of my mouth by the girl to my left. "Yes Professor, because we wouldn't Draco to risk being PUNISHED in detention now would we?" She spat with all the disgust she could muster.   
"Students will raise their hand if they wish to speak in my class Ms Winters"  
"What're you gonna do Delores? Tell me I must not misbehave? That I must stay quiet in class? That I must not speak unless spoken to? Tell me, I'm _dying_ to know!" I looked at Sterling as if she had grown two heads. I must say, I didn't expect such an outburst from her, but I couldn't help the smile that was stupidly plastered on face, along with the rest of the Slytherin House in the room.  
"Detention Ms Winters! Please collect your belongings and meet me in my office. Now!"

Sterling angrily grabbed her stuff, and as she walked past Umbridge, looked at her and said "My pleasure, _Professor_ " and slammed the office door behind her.

Woah.


	5. Sterling Winters

I had met up with Harry before Defence Against the Dark Arts, because I hadn't been able to stop thinking about that mark on his hand. He'd told me that in detention, Umbridge made him write lines with a quill of her own, a quill that dug the words it wrote onto the back of the writers hand.  
When he told me this, it had sent me into a rage, and so when I saw that Draco was about to open that smart ass mouth of his, I panicked and spoke up for him, and got myself a detention for it. Better me than him. I felt horrible for how I spoke to him before, but I was so blind with anger, I just didn't care. I'll apologise to him later, I told myself.

I then heard the legs of the chairs scrape against the wooden floors as the class was dismissed, and a minute or two later, the door to Umbridge's office opened, and in walked the disgusting woman herself.  
"Ms Winters. You were extremely disrespectful to me in my own classroom today, and that kind of behaviour is not tolerated which is why you find yourself in detention. Do you understand?" I stared daggers at her and didn't say a single word, "Good. Now, you'll be writing lines for me today. But I'd like you to use my own special quill". She places parchment and the quill in front of me, and instructs me to write 'I must not be disrespectful'.  
I braced myself as I started writing the words, and then the pain began.

It was as if my entire hand was on fire, and as I wrote, I could barely contain the whimpers that were escaping, until it become unbearable and I let out a loud cry, and felt the tears run down my cheeks. I'm going to kill her! I thought to myself, and suddenly the door burst open and Draco barged in. "What the hell are you doing to her!?" He glanced down at where I clutched my wrist, and his eyes grew dark and cold as he turned to Umbridge and said "Don't you EVER touch her again! You wait until my father hears about this!" He yelled as he grabbed my things and dragged me out of the office without another word.

"Draco stop!" I yelled as he pulled me outside, "Draco please you're hurting me!" And he immediately stopped and let go of my arm. He handed me back my things, and ran his hands through his blonde hair as he paced in front of me, "I was waiting for you, but as soon as I heard you cry out I just couldn't stop myself.. God!" And he smashed his fist against a brick wall. "Draco calm down, it's over. I'm fine," I said as I slowly approached him "I promise I'm okay, it doesn't hurt anymore, and it's already starting to heal. See?" I lifted my hand to show him, and he reached out, grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "You're sure you're alright? I could kill her for hurting you" I didn't reply, I couldn't focus on anything except how close his body was to mine, and how welcoming his lips looked. I leaned in slightly, before he took a step back and said "Come with me, I want to show you something."

He took my hand in his like he did last night, and then that spark was there again, and I felt my heart beating harder and faster in my chest with each step.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he led me up a winding staircase "You'll see". Before I could respond, we stepped out onto a large, round, open deck. I dropped Draco's hand as I walked closer to the railing, and felt my eyes widen at what I was seeing. There were 360-degree views across the entire school, and even views beyond that, "Where are we?" I asked as I took in my surroundings.

"The Astronomy Tower. You can see everything from up here, but no one can see you." I felt him walk up behind me, and my body stilled as he placed a hand on my waist. "I'm sorry if I scared you before," he said as he turned me around to face him. His face had softened, and his eyes were full of concern. "No you didn't, I just.." I took a breath and walked slowly towards a pillar on the other side of the tower. I could feel my face turning red and I couldn't find the words I wanted to say with him so close to me. "You just... what Sterling?" He pushed. I didn't have to turn around to know that he had followed me to where I leaned against the pillar. I took a deep breath, gathered all of my courage and said "I just want to know why you barged in like you did? I've only known you for 2 days, and as much as I appreciate you coming in when you did, I just want to know why."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and once again turned me so that I was facing him, however my eyes stayed glued to the floor. "Look at me." He demanded. I shook my head ever so slightly, and I wasn't even sure if he saw it when he placed a finger underneath my chin, and lifted my head so that our eyes locked, and the wind was knocked out of me. "I'm not a good or honest person Sterling, I need you to understand that. But since I met you 2 days ago, I've found myself feeling things that I've never felt before, and that I shouldn't be feeling." He took a breath before continuing, "I feel this overwhelming need to protect you, and to make sure that no one ever, ever hurts you. So when I heard you in pain this afternoon, something inside of me just snapped, and you know the rest." He let go of my chin and grabbed onto the railing next to us.

I kept quiet because I had a feeling that he wasn't finished, and that he very rarely opens up like he is right now, and I was not going to be the person that stops Draco Malfoy from opening up. "I'm not good, Ster. My family, we're not exactly model wizards. I don't want you thinking that I'm someone who I'm not." He bowed his head as he spoke, and his hair fell to cover his face, and I felt my heart swell in my chest at the sight of him. "I know who you are Draco, and I know about your family. Pansy told me, but only because I asked her. I know that people are afraid of your family because of who they support. I know that you're an entitled, selfish boy who has made more enemies during his time at Hogwarts than some people make in a lifetime." Draco scoffed and said "Exactly. So I-"

"I wasn't finished." I said as I cut him off.  
"But in the past 2 days Draco, and hearing what you're saying to me now, I know that you're so much more than that. And I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to push me away. But no matter how much you try, I'm not going to budge. I've only just started to get to know you, and I don't want that to stop. You are a good person Draco Malfoy. You just have to believe it yourself." I had barely finished what I had said when his hands gripped the sides of my face, and he pushed my body against the pillar. His lips crashed against mine, and my body reacted to his touch. I circled my arms around his neck and brought him closer as his tongue parted my lips and made its way inside my mouth.

I felt like my whole body was alight, and as his hands roamed from my face down to my hips, and I responded by bringing my body forward and closer to him.

When he pulled away, we were both left panting. He took a step back as we both took a moment to regain our breath, before he broke the silence "What have you done to me Ster?"  
I felt the blood rush back to my cheeks as I smiled at his use of my nickname, but couldn't find any words. "Come on, it's late. We've already missed dinner, don't want you getting another detention now do we?" He laughed as we descended the stairs and headed back to the Slytherin common room.

I stayed quiet, but in my mind I kept thinking that if this was going to happen every time I had detention with Umbridge, that I would gladly misbehave everyday just to spend a few blissful hours with Draco.


	6. Draco Malfoy

Winter is definitely coming. You can feel the air getting colder. A few weeks had passed, and Sterling and I had been getting to know each other more and more, although there hadn't been any other.. incidents.. like what happened on the Astronomy Tower that day.

We were walking to the common room when we heard Umbridge from around the corner, "Sorry but it sounds as though you're questioning my authority in my own classroom!" Sterling and I looked at each other and hurried down the hall to where Umbridge and McGonagall where in some kind of stand off. "Not at all Delores. Simply your medieval methods" McGonagall responded. "She's talking about the quill punishment. Someone must have said something about it." Sterling whispered, and I nodded.

~~~~~

The next day, Filch was nailing a notice on one of the walls at the entrance to the school, a proclamation appointing Umbridge as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. For God's sake. I immediately thought of Sterling, she had been testing Umbridge's patience in class a lot lately, and it was only a matter of time before she was punished again, and I shudder at the thought.

Umbridge had started questioning the teachers in their classes. Sterling and I were in Potions a few days after the first proclamation, when she was asking Snape all of these absurd questions.

Snow had started to fall on the grounds, and more and more proclamations where being added to the wall by Filch each day. But the one that really grabbed my attention was that all students will submit to a questioning about illicit activities. I had heard that Potter and his little group of friends had started some club, and I needed to know if Sterling knew anything about it.  
I had told her to meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 6.30pm.

It was now 7.30pm and she hadn't showed, which is extremely unlike her. I'd decided to go and look for her when she walked out onto the deck. "About bloody time, where the hell have you..." my voice trailed off as I took in her appearance. Her hair was a mess, her face pale, her body was trembling and there was no light in her eyes. She looked up at me, and started to cry.  
I wrapped my arms around her "Shh, what's wrong? Where have been? What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked as I stroked her hair. Her grip tightened on my shirt, and when she looked into my eyes, I could feel my heart breaking, and then completely shattering when she spoke, "Umbridge. I was 'questioned' about Harry and what he's doing for Dumbledore. She thinks that he's starting some kind of Army Dray. I kept telling her that I didn't know anything and she just, wouldn't bloody listen to me!" She started sobbing into my chest. I held onto her, and kissed the top of her head as she continued. "I lost my temper in there, and she.. she..." Sterling wouldn't even look at me as she said "God Draco, she used the Cruciatis Curse on me! Who does that?!"   
"She did WHAT?!" I stepped back and watched Sterling as she shook. I pulled out my wand and stormed across the deck, planning on going straight to Umbridge and use that same curse on her, see how much she likes it. But before I got to the stairs, I felt Sterling grab my arm and pull me back to her, "No Draco, please don't, don't leave me.." She was crying, and there was no way I could leave her, not like this. So I took off my robe and placed it on the deck and laid down on it with Sterling's head on my chest.   
I'm not sure how long we stayed there, but it was long enough for her to stop shaking, and the sun had completely gone from the sky.

~~~~~

A week later, I was with Crabbe and Goyle when they mentioned they were joining the Inquisitorial Squad and they asked if I was going to join them. I hadn't thought about it, but I decided to go ahead and sign up, no matter what my feelings were towards Umbridge, this is the only way that I could think of to protect Sterling. I just hoped that she would see it that way when I told her.


	7. Sterling Winters

Before long, it was Christmas break. My parents had to work over the next 2 weeks, so I'd decided to stay at Hogwarts. Draco, Blaise and Pansy had all gone home for the break, so I was there alone.  
The corridors were quiet as I walked towards the Great Hall. Someone had left a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table, so I started to flick through the pages when I almost choked on my cereal.  
10 Death Eaters had broken out of Azkaban prison overnight, but one name in particular stood out to me: Antonin Dolohov. I'd overheard my parents talking about him numerous times. This is going to make their work a lot busier.

After breakfast, I'd decided to take a walk to The Owlery and send Draco a letter. It had only been a week since he left, but I did miss his company, sarcastic comments and all. He was the only person that I could really, 100% trust at this school.

_Draco,_   
_How are your holidays? It's very quiet here at school, I miss you. I even miss Blaise and Pansy, it's so lonely without everyone._   
_I've been catching up on homework while there's been no distractions (I can hear your smart ass comments from here), so that's been good at least._   
_I think I might head to The Astronomy Tower tonight, I've never seen the views from there at night and it'll give me something to do I suppose._   
_Best part of the break is that I've barely seen Umbitch (do you like my use of your nickname for her?)_   
_Can't wait to see you,_   
_Ster_

I watched as the owl flew away with my letter, and prayed that Draco would write back soon.

~~~~~

That night at just before midnight, I cautiously started the walk to The Astronomy Tower as I had mentioned in my letter to Draco. I hadn't received a reply yet, which left me feeling just a little sad, but he must be busy. As I walked around the corner of the corridor near the entrance to Dumbledore's office, I quickly slunk back into the shadows as I saw Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall rushing ahead. Harry seemed to be drenched in sweat, and was talking about a vision he'd had of Ron's father being attacked at The Ministry.   
My stomach did a backflip as I heard the words ' _attacked at The Ministry_ ' and immediately felt panicked and worried for my parents. I changed my destination from Astronomy Tower to Owlery, and hurriedly sent an Owl to my parents asking if they were okay. I waited there for over an hour until that same owl came back with a reply.

_Our darling Sterling,_   
_There is no need to panic. We are both quite alright, we weren't at The Ministry at the time of the attack. From what we have heard, Arthur Weasley was the only one injured and is going to be fine in no time._   
_What are you doing awake so late? You shouldn't be wandering the grounds at this time. Please go straight back to your dorm, we will contact you once we know more._   
_For now, there is no need to worry._   
_Love you,_   
_Mum & Dad_

I slumped against the wall as I read their words. I felt terrible for Ron and his family, and for Harry having to witness the attack in his vision, but I was so relieved that my family were okay.  
I discarded their letter, and even though they had told me to go back to my dorm, I still wanted to see the view from The Astronomy Tower at nighttime.

As I climbed the stairs to the open deck, my mind was clouded with thoughts of the attack, and how I must check on Ron and Harry when I see them next. In the 6 months that I've been a student at this school, I've learnt enough to know that the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses do not get along, but I have really been trying to break the ice with Harry, as he and friends do seem like very kind people. And besides, we won't be students here forever, and I want to make sure I have great friends after I graduate.

As I walked out onto the deck, I stopped in my tracks as I noticed a tall boy wearing a dark suit leaned against the railing. "You took your time, I thought you were never going to show up." And I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I ran and threw my arms around Draco Malfoy.

I breathed in his scent of mahogany apple and cinnamon as I felt his arms wrap around me. "What're you doing here? The break isn't over for another week!" I said as I looked up into his pale grey eyes. "You said you missed me. I can easily go back home if you don't want me.." "No! Absolutely not!" I interrupted him and held him tighter.  
I was suddenly aware of how our bodies were pressed together, and in that moment, I knew that I loved him. I loved Draco Malfoy.  
I placed my hand on the side of his face, and he turned his head into my touch, "Why are you so late anyway?" He asked "Shh, we'll talk about it later." I said back.  
I lifted myself onto my tip toes, and softly kissed his cheek, then his nose, his ear, his neck, the corner of his mouth, and finally I placed my mouth on his, and he reacted instantly. He grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me harder, and pushed his tongue inside my mouth. I felt myself moan and his kisses became rougher and more urgent. He started pushing me backwards until I felt my back against a pillar. His mouth moved from my lips and left a trail of kisses down to my neck. I threw my head back to give him better access.

His hands were roaming up and down my body, and I slipped mine underneath his shirt. I ran my fingertips over his toned stomach, and started to undo the buttons of his black dress shirt. He pulled back for a moment and said "Ster, there's something I need to tell you-" I pressed a finger to his mouth, I was not going to let anything ruin this for us, especially not him "It can wait, Draco. But I can't" and just like that he slipped my robe off my shoulders and undid the buttons of my shirt. We made quick work of the rest of our clothes that were thrown into a pile on the deck. I am thanking God that I had decided to wear my emerald lace set today, and it seemed as though Draco was too.

His hands wrapped around me and unclasped the clip of my bra, and he lowered us down onto the pile of our clothes. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly, "Yes, yes I'm sure" I responded.  
I threw my head back as he filled me, and it only took me a moment to adjust to the feel of him before we started moving as one. We moved together in perfect symphony, before we both were overcome with a feeling of complete ecstasy.


	8. Draco Malfoy

I laid there with Sterling for what seemed like only minutes, but when the birds started chirping, I realised that it had been a lot longer than that. In 6 short months, this girl had walked into my life and made me question everything I thought I was. She's started to make me believe that I'm a good person, and no matter what happens, I will always be grateful of that.

I kissed her forehead lightly and felt her stir beside me "We've got to go Ster. We don't want someone coming up here and catching us indecent" she giggles beside and buried her head into the crook of my neck "Maybe I don't care" she said. "Who are you and what have you done to Sterling Winters?" I laughed as I started to dress myself.   
We walked back down the stairs and towards the common room, and I thought to myself, _I love you Sterling. More than you'll ever know._

~~~~~

The last week of Christmas break came and went by in the blink of an eye, and before I knew it, we were back to classes.  
Sterling had been really busy lately with her studies, and picked up more work for extra credit so we hadn't really had time to see each other outside of Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I still hadn't told her about my extra credit for joining the Inquisitorial Squad for Umbridge, and as time went on it became harder and harder to find the right moment, as I didn't want her to misunderstand why I joined it in the first place.

We were all in the Great Hall sitting our OWL's examination. Sterling was in the front row, and I in the back, but I could still see her face scrunching as she turned her head. She does that a lot when she's focusing, it's one of the many things I love about her.

There was a bang at the door behind us, and everyone looked up from their papers at the foreign noise. It happened again, and this time we were all looking back towards the door, and then towards Umbridge at the front of the room.

Her heels clapped against the floorboards as she approached the back of the room. When she opened the door, a spark flew into the hall and erupted in a series of miniature fireworks, and then Weasley's brothers, Fred & George flew in on their broomsticks and threw everyone's paper in the air. There were cheers and claps as they tossed a 2nd firework into the air, this one taking the shape of a large dragon. It flew towards Umbridge and chased her out of hall, and closed its jaws on her once she had left the room, and every single proclamation shattered and fell to the floor beside her.  
Sterling ran up to me and took my hand as we all followed Fred & George out into the courtyard.

After the show, Sterling and I started to head to the Astronomy Tower, when something caught her eye. I followed her gaze to where Potter had just collapsed, and she immediately let go of my hand and ran to him. I don't have much time for Potter, but Sterling seems to like him for some reason, so I have attempted to tolerate him. Her and Hermione started to drag him away when she quickly turned back to me and yelled out "I'll catch up with you later!" and just like that, she was gone.


	9. Sterling Winters

"It's Sirius." Harry said as the sweat dripped down his face, "He's being attacked. I have to go and help him!" Harry started to panic as Hermione told him that Umbridge is monitoring all of the floo networks, when I said "Not all of them. There's still one in her office."

"Of course, Harry lets go!" And we headed to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with Ron, Luna and Neville.

"Alright, I'm going to go and save Sirius, I need you to all stay here to make sure you don't get in trouble." Harry said. I was about to argue with him when a voice sounded from behind us, "That, you, are." Umbridge was standing at the door with Crabbe, Goyle, and.... Draco? My eyes found his immediately. His were wide as he looked at me, and he slightly shook his head, but I couldn't think. Draco was helping Umbridge? After everything that we had been through? He was on her side? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, and thought I was going vomit as I looked away from him in disgust. "You were going to see Dumbledore weren't you?" Umbridge said as she approached Harry. 

"You sent for me?" Snape then entered the room. Could this get any better? "Ah Snape. Did you bring the veritaserum?" Umbridge asked him, "I'm afraid we are all out. You used the last of it on Ms Chang" he responded and turned to leave the room. "He's got Padfoot!" Harry yelled at him, and Snape turned back to look at him. "He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden."  
"Padfoot? What's Padfoot? Snape what is he talking about?" Umbridge questioned. "No idea" and Snape left the room.

"Right, well if you're not going to tell where you were going, the Cruciatus Curse will ought to get it out of you." She said as she raised her wand. I looked back at them with my eyes wide and my jaw hitting the floor. There was not a chance she would use that curse on Harry, not like she had to me. But as she turned a photo of The Minister of Magic face down just like she had done when I was in her office last time, I knew that she was going to do it, and I had to stop her.  
"Cruc-"  
"Tell her Harry!" I yell, interrupting the curse. Harry had told me about Hagrid's half-brother that is kept in the forest a couple of weeks ago, and right now it was the only thing I could think of to spare Harry from the curse Umbridge was about to inflict on him. "Tell me what?" Umbridge said as she looked between Harry and I. I could feel Draco's eyes on me, and he was subtly trying to get my attention, but I couldn't look at him without wanting to be sick. "If you won't tell her where it is, I will." I said, "Tell me where what is?" And she pointed her wand to me as I said "Dumbledore's secret weapon." I gave Harry a nod, and he understood what I was alluding to as he, Hermoine and Ron led her out the door, and to where Grawp was being held I imagine. That left Neville, Luna and I with Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy.

We were all silent, until Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle "You two go. I can handle this", and then it was only the 4 of us.  
My gaze was locked on the window of the office, until I heard Draco tell Luna and Neville to leave. They looked to me as if to see if I was going to be okay. I gave them a nod, and they left the room to go and help their friend.

The silence between Draco and I was deafening. "Sterling.." "Don't. I don't want to hear a single word that comes out of your mouth." I spat and interrupted him.  
"You know how much she has hurt me, and how much she has hurt other people, other students! Yet here you are, standing next to her ON HER SIDE! For God's sake Malfoy she was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry! And you were just going to stand there and let her! You know she used it on me, you saw how much she hurt me! And don't you DARE tell me that you weren't going to let her do it, because we both know that that's a lie!" I yell. I could feel my hands shaking, and my face was turning red. Tears welled in my eyes but I continued saying my piece, "I trusted you! For all these months I trusted you! I let you in, believed in you! But now I can see that that was all a lie.." and the tears started spilling down my cheeks, soon followed by the sobs in my chest.

Draco walked towards me, and I slunk into the corner of the room, hoping he would just disappear, but he didn't. "Sterling, that's not it at all. Please let me explain.." I looked at him, and the pain was written all over his face, but I just shook my head and said "How do you expect me to believe a single thing that you say when you've been lying to me for months?"

"I haven't been lying! I.. I just didn't know how to tell you. And before you start yelling at me again, I just want to say that I only joined the 'Inquisitorial Squad' to protect you. And I know that you probably don't believe me, but it's the truth. That afternoon that you came to me, and you told me what she did, I have NEVER felt so much rage Ster. Never. You wouldn't let me kill her remember? So from that moment on, I vowed that I was going to do everything I could to keep you safe. I was not going to let her hurt you ever again." He paused as if to gauge my reaction, but I stayed silent, and so he tentatively continued, "When I saw that notice, I jumped all over it. I didn't think about it, I just knew that if I appeared to be on her side, I could keep her away from you which I have done. I never hurt anybody, and I know you don't believe me, but I stopped her from hurting so many people, because I kept thinking about you!"

"What do you want, a congratulations? A pat on the back? Because I'm sorry but I'm not going to give you either of those." I said "Now if you'll excuse me, there's some people that need my help." And I pushed past him to go and find Harry and the others, but I couldn't find them. They must have already left for London. I could hear Draco chasing after me and calling my name.  
I spun around when he caught up to me and yelled "What! Can't you see that you've hurt me enough today? What more do you want Malfoy!"

"Please don't call me Malfoy.. Ster, I want to help you. I need to help you. Please trust me, trust that everything I did, I did it for you..." he said as a single tear ran down his cheek. "Why? Give me one good reason why I should trust you? Why I should believe anything you say to me?" I challenged. His hair had fallen over his face, and he looked up and stared directly into my eyes as he said the words I never thought I would hear from him "Because I love you Ster. I love you." Damn. I could see in his eyes that he meant it, and I remembered him telling me that he's never spoken those words to anyone before, not even his mother or father, and all of my anger just slipped away as my lips crashed against his. His fingers were in my hair, and I could feel the tension leaving our bodies as we kissed.

I pulled back, and said "I love you Draco Malfoy. Always have, always will."


	10. Draco Malfoy

Sterling suddenly pulled away from me and looked panicked when she said "Harry! Draco I have to get to him! I know you don't like him, but please help me?" She looked around frantically. She's right, I didn't like Harry, not one bit. But I loved Sterling, and this was important to her.

"Do you trust me?" I turned her to face me. I felt a sharp pang in my chest as I took in her facial expression, and looked at me as if I was crazy for asking her that. She didn't trust me.. so I rephrased my question, "Do you want to trust me?" And she started nodding and said "Yes, yes I want to trust you."

"Take my arm, and close your eyes." I watched as she did what I said, and with a flick of my wand, we disapparated from Hogwarts and arrived at The Ministry in London. "Are you ok-" I started to ask her, but her face was pale and she leaned over, clutching her stomach. "Shh it's alright, deep breaths. I probably should've warned you what I was going to do, I'm sorry!" She breathed in and out heavily, and slowly stood up and looked at me. The colour had returned her cheeks slightly, "Yes that would've been nice to have a little heads up" she said with a laugh. I've got her laughing now, that's a good sign.

We started walking the halls of The Ministry, but it was no use. She tried to describe the room that Potter saw in that vision of his, but it was no use. "Let me teach you how to apparate. That way it'll be easier for you to get to where you need to go." I suggested.

"You aren't coming with me?" She looked at me curiously. "No Ster. I'll probably get splinched, and I have to get back anyway. And you know that I don't care about Potter or his friends, but I love that you do." I quickly added as the hurt showed all over her face, even though she knew that I was telling the truth. "Oh, okay..teach me then"

After a minute or two, I had taught her how to apparate, and she was ready. "Just remember, you HAVE to picture that room very, very clearly. Close your eyes and picture yourself standing there with Potter and the others." She nodded and I took a step back. And with a flick of her wand, she was gone.


	11. Sterling Winters

When I landed, I felt that uneasy feeling in my stomach again, but it wasn't as bad as last time. I looked around to take in my surroundings, when suddenly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville came from all different directions and ran straight into me with a thud.

  
"Sterling? What're you doing here?" Harry asked me in confusion. "I'm here to help-"

  
"Reducto!" We all turned to Ginny as she sent a shot of light towards a shadowy figure at the other end of the room, and we all watched as the glass balls (prophesies I heard Harry call them) started falling. "Run!" And we all turned and ran as fast as we could, when a door appeared in front of us.

  
We filed through it and dropped, and I screamed as I realised we were falling, and shut my eyes tight as I braced for the impact. I suddenly felt myself stop mid-air, and opened my eyes to realise that we were hovering about the ground, and just as soon as I thought that, we thudded onto the surface with force.

  
"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked as he looked around to make sure we were all there. "We're good!" I said back and I tried to figure out where the hell we were.

We were in a room standing on rocky ground, and in the centre was a huge archway standing on its own. Harry and Luna started walking towards it as if being driven by some sort of force, when Harry asked "The voices, can you hear what they're saying?" Hermione and I looked at each other with confusion as I said "There aren't any voices Harry.."

"I hear them too" Luna said as she walked closer to the archway.

  
"What is going on? What was that shadow?" I asked everyone. Harry turned to me and said "Death Eaters, they.." his voice trailed off as he looked up and yelled "Everyone get behind me!"

  
We did as he said and held our wands out as more dark shadows flew down and we braced ourselves. I felt one of them grab me and pull me to the edge of the room, and he pressed his wand into my neck. As I looked around, the Death Eaters had all of us like that, except for Harry who was being approached by a man with long, blonde hair and looked eerily familiar.

  
"Did you actually believe, were you truly naive enough to think that you children stood a chance against us?" The blonde man said as he turned and motioned around the room. When I saw his face, my stomach felt like it was in my throat as I realised who this was. He seemed familiar because I'm dating his son.. Draco's dad is a Death Eater.. I felt like I was going to vomit all over again.  
"I'll make this simple for you Potter. Give me the prophesy, now. Or watch your friends die." Draco's dad continued.

  
"Don't listen to him Harry!" I yelled, and the Death Eater who had me pressed his wand further into my neck and whispered behind me "Shh! Don't make me explain to your mother how I had to kill her daughter because she didn't know how to keep her blood-traitor mouth shut!" My mother? How did he know my mother? I turned my head slightly to see who it was, and my eyes went wide. Antonin Dolohov.

Before I could say anything more, a flash of white light appeared, and 4 or 5 figures starting attacking the Death Eaters and pulling us from their grips, one of which I recognised as Sirius Black. "Get away from my Godson" he said as his fist collided with with Draco's fathers face.

  
We were all huddled down behind a rock and Harry, Sirius and Lucius fought, until I saw a movement to the left of room. Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand and yelled "Arvada Kedavra!" and shot the curse towards Sirius. We all watched on in shock as he stilled, and his body floated away into the archway from before.

Bellatrix slunk away, and one of the others held Harry as he cried out "NOOO!" He suddenly pushed himself out of their grip and ran after Bellatrix.

  
"Harry stop!" I yelled and I ran after him. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard him yell "Crucio!", and then the others were by my side.

It all happened so fast. Dumbledore arrived, and he was protecting Harry from a tall figure. Bellatrix used the floo network to escape, and suddenly it was over almost as quick as it had started. My mind was racing as I attempted to put together what I had just witnessed.

  
"He's back!" I jumped at the voice of The Minister behind me, and it was only then that I realised who Dumbledore was fighting off, who he was protecting Harry from. Lord Voldemort.

~~~~~

It had been a week since the attack at The Ministry, and it was the last day of school for the year. I packed up all of my belongings, closed the zipper on my trunk and flopped down onto my bunk.  
I had stayed away from Draco, if I saw him walking towards me, I would turn the other way. I know he hadn't done anything wrong, but his father played a part in what happened to us that night. His father played a part in Bellatrix murdering the only family Harry Potter had left. We couldn't even bury Sirius' body because he had just vanished.

  
Draco had left me notes to meet him at The Astronomy Tower every single night, but I've stayed in my dorm. Pansy has been asking me questions, but I've just been giving her one word answers.  
"Sterling!" I jumped as the door swung open and in strode Pansy herself. "Draco is downstairs and he WILL NOT LEAVE until you go and see him!" She yelled.

  
I rolled my eyes and turned on my side facing away from her, which she didn't like one bit. She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up off the bed so that were standing face-to-face "What the hell is wrong with you! Honestly, if you were treating me like how you're treating him, I would've let you go months ago!" And when I didn't say anything, she lifted her hand and slapped me across the face "What the fuck Pansy!" I screamed at her and pushed her against the wall. Hard.

  
I flung open the door to the dorm and stomped down the stairs to the common room where Draco was waiting. "Ster-"

  
"Do NOT speak to me!" I yelled as I left the room and continued marching through the corridors. I had no idea where I was going, I just knew that I needed to get out. "Sterling Winters!" I felt Draco grab my arm and pull me back like he had done numerous times before, but what's different between then and now is that I was not going to let him back in.

  
"WHAT!" I spat. "Do you not understand that I don't want to speak to you? That I want NOTHING to do with you or your family!" He looked back at me confused "My family? What does this have to do with my family?"

  
"I know what your father is Malfoy! He attacked me and my friends! He's a Death Eater! One of them killed Harry's Godfather, the ONLY FAMILY HE HAD LEFT!" I yelled. By now a crowd had gathered and I didn't care, but he did. I watched as his face turned from confused to furious in a second. "And you think I wanted that? Sorry but was I there? Did you see me? Because it sounds as though you're blaming all this shit on me! AND ALL I DID WAS TRY TO HELP YOU! YOU wanted to go and help Potter, so I took you there! YOU needed to be taught how to apparate, so I taught you! I did everything I could to help YOU and you're treating me like this!" He shook his head and looked at me coldly "You say you want nothing to do with me, well now I want nothing to do with you." And just like that, he left.

I didn't realise I had been crying until after all the other students had left, and I headed back to my dorm to gather my trunk, and head to the train.

I sat with Hermione, Ron & Harry on the train, and the whole ride home I just kept playing my fight with Draco on repeat in my head. What had I done? Had I just ruined the best thing in my life? This time when I felt the tears, I didn't stop them, I just let them roll down my cheeks.


	12. Draco Malfoy

As I walked away from her, I could feel my heart breaking in my chest. It felt like I couldn't breath. I couldn't get the image of the way she looked at me out of my head, she looked at me as though I was a monster.  
All these months of her telling me that I was a good person, and that I deserved her love and all that sappy shit, it now meant nothing. They were just empty words as far as I was concerned.

I didn't know that my father was there, hell I didn't know any of them were there. If I had, there was no way I would've put Sterling in that kind of danger.

I carried my trunk to the train, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a flicker of movement and couldn't resist the urge to look. She looked awful. Her face was red, and her eyes no longer had that light to them, and they were puffy as though she had been crying for months. But what hurt me most was to see the way that she walked. Her shoulders were drooping, her hair was a mess and hanging over her face as she looked down to the ground, and she was dragging her feet. She was a shell of the girl that I had fallen in love with, and it really was all my fault.

I didn't tell her about my role in Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad soon enough, I didn't open up to her about my family and who they were when I should've, and I didn't stay with her and keep her safe when she needed me to. She was the only person who saw me for who I wanted to be, and now I've lost her.

I sat with Blaise and Pansy on the train, and listened to Pansy complain about how Sterling had shoved her against the wall of their room. "But you slapped her across the face Pans?" Blaise said. "Yeah, because she fucking deserved it. She's been moping around.." I shook my head as I tuned out of that conversation. When Pansy had told me she'd hit Sterling, it took everything in me to not hit her myself.  
As the train took us all back to London, my mind was full of thoughts of her, and wondering if I'll be able to fix what I broke.

~~~~~

It was 3 weeks into the Summer break, and I had never felt more miserable. The Death Eaters had been coming and going like clockwork, and now we were gathered around the table waiting for The Dark Lord to arrive.  
"Ahh my loyal supporters. Welcome," he said as he walked barefoot into the room, Nagiri by his side.   
"Thank you all for coming. As you are all aware, the next 12 months are going to be crucial for all of us." He continued as he looked directly at me. "Draco, when you return to Hogwarts next year, you will be required to repair the Borgin & Bourke's twin Vanishing Cabinet, which will create an entry point for everyone else. Once you have successfully repaired the cabinet, you are to kill Albus Dumbledore." He said it so directly, so matter-of-fact, and he didn't even blink. My mouth felt dry, and I could feel my heart beating harder and faster in my chest, and I was convinced that everyone in the room could hear it. I had to kill Dumbledore? Why me? I wasn't even a Death Eater.. "And if I fail?" I asked. "Then you die." Voldemort responded.

I looked to my mother and father for support, but neither of them would look in my direction. I was alone, and I had no choice. It was either kill or be killed, nothing else. I thought of Sterling, what would she think of me? I had to protect her, and in order to do that, I had to stay away from her and she had to stay away from me. I had to make her hate me if that's what it will take. "Draco!" Lucius pulled my attention back to room, where I realised that everyone was waiting for me to respond to Voldemort's orders, so I took a breath and said "I won't fail you. It'll be done by the end of the year."  
"Yes it will be boy. Come here." I stood up and tentatively made my way to where he had motioned "Give me your arm." He demanded. I looked to my mother, who was squeezing her eyes shut, and my father who was looking anywhere that I was not, and I knew what was about to happen.

I rolled my left sleeve up to my elbow, and held my arm out to The Dark Lord. He pressed his wand into my skin, hard. I cried out as the Dark Mark started to take shape on my skin, it felt as though my arm was on fire. It felt like a burning blade was slicing over the same area of my skin, each time digging in deeper than before. Just as I thought I was going to pass out, the pain stopped, and Voldemort lifted his wand revealing the image he had placed on my forearm. I gulped and held my wrist as I returned to my seat, and everyone discussed the next item on the agenda.


	13. Sterling Winters

This Summer had been extremely lonely. My parents had been working over time at work due to the growing Death Eater situation. They had attacked the Millennium Bridge in London, as well as causing all amounts of havoc in the Wizarding world.

I had only owled Draco 5 times, each time apologising for how I spoke to him on that final day of school last year, and that I missed him more than words could describe, but I hadn't received a response back.   
I cried myself to sleep most nights thinking about him, and thinking about Harry and what happened at The Ministry. But what was really taking over my thoughts was what what Dolohov had said to me as he pressed his wand into my throat " _We wouldn't want to tell your mother.. We wouldn't want to tell your mother.. We wouldn't want to tell your mother.."_ How did he know my family? I'd asked my parents about it, but their answer was "Probably because we work at The Ministry". I didn't believe them, there was something they weren't telling me.

"Sterling! We're going to be late!" I heard my mother yell. I jumped up and looked at the time: 1030. Crap! I quickly ran into the study to collect my 6th Year Potions book, and as I was rummaging through the paperwork, a pink slip caught my eye. I picked it up and felt my eyes grow wide and my heart, I swear it stopped beating. It was my mother's birth certificate, but it was what was on that piece of parchment that made me react this way..

Mother: Whilhelmina Dolohov  
Father: Maximillion Dolohov   
Child: Harlow Dolohov

I connected the dots as I realised what this meant... the Death Eater that had captured me last year, the one I overheard my parents talking about frequently, Antonin Dolohov.. he is my uncle.

I wiped the few tears that had escaped from my cheeks and shoved the certificate into my pocket as I heard footsteps. "Sterling you're going to miss the train!" My mother said as she ran into the study, "Sorry, Potions book." I said as we ran back down the stairs and out the door.

It was 1058 by the time I stepped onto the Platform, and the train was signalling it was about to leave. I'd only just made it.  
I made my way down the length of the train looking for a spare seat, when I passed Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny & Neville's compartment. It was full, but I still stopped to say hello before continuing all the way to the Slytherin carriage. I could practically feel my heart in my throat as I slid open the door, and immediately saw him.

He was dressed in an all-black suit, with his blonde hair neatly combed to the side. His face was the same, although he had matured over the Summer. As I took him in, it seemed as though he felt my presence, and stiffened as he turned his head and looked at me. My heart broke as I saw pain and sadness flash across his face, and in an instant it was gone, and he directed his attention back to Blaise and Pansy.  
There was an empty seat next to Draco, but somehow I felt that it wasn't meant for me, so I sat next to Daphne Greengrass who was also in her 6th year at Hogwarts.

The ride to the school was long, and then suddenly the entire carriage went dark. When the light finally came back, we were all looking at each other wondering what just happened, and Draco stood up quickly as he said "What was that?"

  
"Probably just some 1st years messing around," replied Pansy "Come on Draco, sit down. We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

  
I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I had missed the sound of his voice, and after what I discovered about my family this morning.. I panicked at the thought when I realised that I had publicly judged Draco for his father being a Death Eater, when I really had no leg to stand on, because my family was part of Voldemort's followers too. In more ways than one, we were the same.  
"Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse for a school." Draco scoffed "Think I'd pitch myself off The Astronomy Tower before continuing for another 2 years."

  
My mouth felt dry as he mentioned the tower, and I thought of all the times we had spent there together..

  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked. "Let's just say I don't see me wasting my time in Charms class next year." Draco replied. Blaise laughed at his comment, and Draco said "Amused Blaise? We'll see just who's laughing in the end."

When we arrived at Hogwarts, we were all searched and asked to state our names. My parents had told me that new safety measures had been put in place, so I expected something like this would happen.

  
As I walked through the gates, I saw Pansy and Blaise just ahead of me, but no Draco. I ran up to them "Hey guys, do you know where Draco is?" I asked. Pansy laughed in my face, "And why on earth would we tell YOU?" She sneered "Filthy blood traitor. Come on Blaise." And she walked away from me. Blaise softly touched my arm as he said "Sorry about her. He stayed behind to check something out. He'll be here shortly."

  
"Thanks Blaise" I said and he gave me a wink as he caught up with Pansy.

  
"What are you doing?" I jumped as someone spoke from behind me, and I quickly turned around to find Draco. Now that I was closer to him, I could make out the dark circles under his eyes..he looked like he hadn't slept for weeks.

  
"I was waiting for you actually.." I said as I looked at the ground. When he didn't respond, I looked up and he was collecting his belongings "Draco c-can we please talk? You didn't respond to any of my owls over the S-Summer.." I stuttered.

  
"Yeah and there was a reason for that." He replied coldly, which took me aback. "What? W-What's wrong?" I asked him.

  
"Nothing's wrong! Just mind your own damn business and leave me the fuck alone."

  
What the hell? I know I said some things that I shouldn't have, especially given what I now know about my family, but this was not the same Draco that I fell in love with last year. I looked past him as Harry walked through the gates with blood pouring from his nose. Draco turned to see what I was looking at, "Nice face Potter" he scoffed and walked away.

  
Suddenly all the pieces started falling into place. Draco stayed back and assaulted Harry on the train. I made a mental note to check on Harry later, he was with Luna at the moment so I knew he was in good hands, and I ran after Draco.


	14. Draco Malfoy

"Draco! Don't you dare walk away from me!" I heard Sterling yell from behind me.

  
Why couldn't she just leave me alone like I asked? It killed me to not respond to her owls over the Summer, especially with what happened to me. I wanted nothing more than to tell her everything, but I couldn't without putting her in danger, I had done enough of that last year.

  
I felt her grab my arm and stop me "What is your problem?" She asked.

  
 _I've been recruited as a Death Eater, and Voldemort has given me orders to repair the twin vanishing cabinet so that other Death Eaters can enter the castle, and then I'm to kill our Headmaster_ I thought as I looked into her eyes, but that's not what I said "The only problem I have is that you obviously can't take a fucking hint. Don't you think I would've wrote back to you if I had wanted to? You're pathetic Sterling. Do you need me to spell it out for you?" I almost vomited as I watched her face fall, and the tears welled in her eyes, but I had no choice, I had to do this "I don't want you. I never fucking wanted you. You really made it too easy. Did you honestly think I'd ever want to be with a blood traitor like you?" And I laughed in her face. I scared myself at how convincing I was.

  
Her hand dropped from arm, and I turned my back on her just as the tears spilled onto her cheeks, and before she could see through my lies.

~~~~~

That night at dinner, I couldn't even look up at the Professors. I was worried that if I did, they would know exactly what I had been ordered to do. Dumbledore announced that Snape was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Horris Slughorn would take over Potions. I didn't eat anything, because I knew that if I did, it would end up right back on the table.

Sterling was sitting with Daphne. I knew this because Pansy wouldn't stop fucking bitching about her, I made myself refrain from looking in her direction because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to help myself.

  
"Hey Pansy. Do yourself and everyone a favour and shut the fuck up." I hissed, and several others chuckled when Pansy shut her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest.  
I got up from the table as soon as dinner was over, and headed straight to my dorm. As I walked out of the Hall, it felt like every single person was staring at me, and they all knew what I was going to do, what I HAD to do. I safely made it to the bathroom before I vomited everywhere.

~~~~~

It was the first day of classes, and I had Potions first with Pansy. As we walked into the classroom, I saw Slughorn talking and laughing with... Sterling? She had bags under her eyes, but her face was lit up as she giggled at a joke Slughorn had said. When she looked at me, she simply rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation with the Professor.

I wanted her to get over me, I really did. I couldn't keep her safe if she was still connected to me, but this hurt. "Looks like someone finally took a damn hint, congratulations, you're free from the blood traitor Draco" Pansy whispered in my ear "Shut up Parkinson." I snapped back and she just laughed.

"Alright everyone, gather around, gather around!" Slughorn called out. "Welcome to 6th Year Potions. I trust that everyone has their textbook with them yes?" Everyone nodded their heads.  
Suddenly Potter and Weasley walked through the door. _Perfect_ I thought to myself as the Professor instructed them to take textbooks from the shelf. As I looked towards Sterling, her face was showing compete and utter happiness as she waved them over to her. _Fuck this_ _._

  
"Alright! Now that everyone is here, who wants to tell me what this potion is?" Slughorn asked.

  
"Amortentia potion Professor." All eyes locked onto Sterling as she continued "It's said to be the most powerful love potion in the world. It is known for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and you can see that the steam rising from the potion appears to be spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell apples, cinnamon, wood, and peppermint." Her eyes darted over to where I stood only for a moment, before she was focused once again on Slughorn as he praised her "Well done Ms Winters! It is the most powerful potion yes, which also makes it the most dangerous.." and he places the lid back onto the cauldron.

  
"But today, I'm going to be asking you to brew a different potion. Can you all turn to page 10 in your books?" The Living Death potion.

  
"The first student who successfully brews the perfect Living Death will win... this." Slughorn said as he held up a tiny vile of liquid "Felix Felicis, also known as-"

  
"Liquid Luck" Sterling interrupted him. Christ did she get smarter over the break? She could almost give Granger and I a run for our money.

  
"Liquid Luck, that is correct again Ms Winters. The first who brews a perfect potion will receive this prize. This small vile is enough to ensure all of your endeavours are successful. But I will inform you that only one other student has been able to successfully brew this potion. Anyway, good luck!"

  
I need that vile.

~~~~~

The class was almost over, and it appeared that no one had brewed the potion yet. I had been following the recipe to the letter, yet it just wasn't working.

  
"Done!" I looked up as Slughorn approached Potter, of all the bloody people, it had to be Potter.

  
"Why Merlins Beard, it's perfect! One drop would be enough to kill us all! Congratulations my boy!" And he handed him the vile. _Typical_ _fucking_ _Potter._ What really pissed me off is how Sterling was fawning all over him.

When class was over, I had to focus on the task at hand, and started wandering the corridors until I reached the entrance of The Room of Requirement. I looked around to make sure no one saw as I stepped inside.

  
I had only just began my search for the cabinet, when I rounded a corner and there it was. I felt disappointment when I pulled the cloth off, because I was hoping I wouldn't be able to find it. But there it was in front of me, and it was now my job to repair it before the year was up.


	15. Sterling Winters

It had been 2 months since we arrived at Hogwarts. I've been really focusing on my studies, and trying to reign in my bad behaviour since I now know where that gene comes from. I've kept that a secret from all of my friends, I'm too scared that once they know the truth, I'll be left on my own again, and I can't bear to be alone. I'm also ashamed. Ashamed that I'm linked to the people who have ruined countless lives, including Harry's.

I had become quite close to a girl in my Transfiguration class, Zhanae Dela. She was in Ravenclaw and had quickly become my closest friend.   
Draco and I had barely spoken 10 words to each other. 6 of those were "Fuck off Malfoy." and "Piss off Winters." after numerous shoulder barges in the corridors.

Harry, Ron & Hermione were heading to Hogsmead today, and invited me along. I decided to go with them as it might help take my mind off things.

  
The snow lay thick on the ground, and the wind was full of ice. On the walk to the quaint, little town, Harry was explaining that Dumbledore had asked him to become close with Professor Slughorn. Apparently there was a memory that Dumbledore needed to know about regarding Tom Riddle. The name sent shivers up my spine.

  
Harry suggested that we go for a Butterbeer at The 3 Broomsticks, which just happened to be where Slughorn was spending his afternoon.

  
"Harry my boy!" He said as he approached our table, "Say, Harry, Hermione and Ms Winters, would you like to be guests at the dinner party I'm hosting tomorrow evening?" "Yes we'd love to be." Harry replied for us. As they were talking, Slughorn ended up spilling his drink all over me. "Ms Winters, I apologise! I do believe that would be my que to leave. See you all later!" He said as he bid us goodbye. And now my clothes were a sticky mess. Fucking perfect.

As I was wiping the spilt drink off my clothes, I saw a blonde man out of the corner of my eye, and looked up as I saw Draco lurking outside the women's bathroom. He kept looking around quite suspiciously, and I saw that Harry had noticed too, so I stood up and said "I'm just going to quickly go and clean myself up a bit. I'll be back in a minute." And as I turned back around, I saw Draco open the bathroom door and slip inside. _What the hell?_

As I stepped inside the bathroom, I felt someone grab me, put their hand over my mouth and press their wand to my neck.. this felt all too familiar and suddenly my throat closed up, and I couldn't breath. "Winters?" Draco said nervously as he quickly let me go. I looked at him with eyes wide as I struggled to breathe. I knew that I was having an anxiety attack, I'd had my fair share of them over the Summer after what happened at The Ministry. "Winters what's going on? What's wrong?" Draco asked, his face suddenly panicking.

  
I motioned to him that I couldn't breathe, and pointed to the sink and back at me trying to tell him to splash me with water. He seemed to understand and did just that, and I collapsed on the cold tiles as I coughed and tried to catch my breath. Draco held his hand out to me to lift me up, but I refused and pushed him away from me. Shaking, I stood up on my own "What the fuck was that about Malfoy!?" I yelled. He didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at me, so I raised my hand and felt a sting as I made contact with his cheek.

  
"Fuck!" He yelled as he clutched his face, "What was that for!"

  
"You know DAMN WELL what that was for! It was for the last 12 months, for not writing me back, for being a complete git when we got off the train and in the corridors, and for what just happened! The way you held me just then was the EXACT same way Dolohov held me at The Ministry! The EXACT. SAME. WAY!" I cursed to myself as I felt the tears streaming down my face. _Do I ever stop bloody crying!_ I thought to myself as I wiped at them furiously.

  
"Sterling-"

  
"Don't! Don't you ever speak to or come near me again!" And I barged through the door back out to where my friends were seated. They looked at each other in confusion as I sat back down, but none of them asked me about it for which I was grateful.

Before long, we all got up and left. On the way back to Hogwarts, I kept thinking about what happened with Draco in the bathroom. I miss him so much that it hurts, and this secret about my family is really starting to weigh me down, and I need someone to tell, someone that I can trust. I couldn't tell Zhanae, she wouldn't understand and would end up hating me. Draco was that person, and now...

  
"ARGHHH!"

  
The four of us froze as we heard a scream, and up ahead we saw a girl being tossed around as if she was possessed. We ran to see what was going on, and saw that the girl was Katie Bell, a Gryffindor, and she was suddenly flung into the air, her mouth in the shape of an O, it looked as though she was trying to scream, and just like that she dropped back onto the ground. I noticed a necklace on the ground, and as I reached down to pick it up, I heard Hagrid yell "Don't you touch that! That's been tampered with that has! Only touch the wrapping, do you understand?" He asked us as he picked Katie up and took her away.

The four of us rushed back to the school, and Harry turned to me. "Sterling.. I think only Ron, Hermione and I should handle this," and he moved the package in his hands that he was carefully holding "It's not that we don't trust you, it's just-"

  
"You think Draco had something to do with it. And I'm in Slytherin. I get it, it's okay. Be careful okay? I'll catch up with you later" and I turned my back and went to the one place where I could be alone, the one place where I could cry and attempt to lift this weight off my shoulders. The Astronomy Tower.

~~~~~

As I walked up the stairs to the Tower deck, I started to realise how bad of an idea this was. Yes I could be alone, but whenever I used to come here, I was with Draco and being alone today... it felt like my heart was being pulled out of my chest.

  
I stepped out into the open area, and felt my breathe escape my body, just like it had done every other time I came here. I looked over to one of the pillars and saw one of the many times Draco and I had kissed. I looked over to the other side of the deck and saw the time he held me as he pointed out where everything was. I then looked over to a spot next to the railing, and fell to my knees. This is where Draco and I had spent the most magical evening of my life.. where he had told me repeatedly how much he loved me and would do anything to keep me safe.

I felt the trickle of tears turn into sobs, and as each second passed, they grew harder. I tucked my knees up to my chin, and just sat there and cried. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't hate him, not even after what happened at Hogsmead. I love him, and I feel like with every second he's not with me, I get closer and closer to dying.

  
I reached into the pocket of my robe and pulled out my mother's birth certificate. I carry it with me everywhere, I'm too paranoid that someone will go through my things and find it. _Harlow Dolohov Harlow Dolohov Harlow Dolohov Harlow Dolohov Harlow Dolohov Harlow Dolohov._

  
The words kept playing on a loop, and I shoved that small piece of parchment back into my robe as I sobbed "Why me.. why is it always me.."

I was so lost in grief and sadness that I hadn't even noticed someone walk up the stairs. "Hey.."

  
My head whipped around and I got up quickly as Draco stood in front of me in the all-black suit that had become his casual attire.

  
"I didn't think anyone would be up here" he said as he walked towards the railing. It was like I was stuck in concrete, my feet wouldn't move, and I couldn't speak. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly, so quietly that I wasn't even sure he had spoke. "No," I choked out "But don't pretend that you care."

  
He was quiet for a moment as he ran his fingers through his hair. When he turned around, I saw that the dark circles under his eyes had become worse, and his cheeks were starting to sink into his bones, he looked like a shell of the man that I love. And then I noticed his eyes as they stared at me. They travelled up and down my body, and held a certain hunger to them that I've never seen before, and his fists were clenched at his sides.


	16. Draco Malfoy

I'd heard her sobbing as I started to climb the stairs like I had done every evening since being back.

  
I tried to convince myself to turn around, to just leave here there, but the part of me that wanted, that NEEDED to check on her was too strong.

  
She told there in front of me, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her body shaking. I turned around after asking if she was alright, and I felt my stomach drop at her response "No. But don't pretend that you care."

  
_Don't do it Draco, don't bloody do it..._

  
I looked up, closed my eyes and said "I'm not pretending to care about you Ster, I do care about you."

  
_God I'm an idiot._

  
As I looked back to her, she had a confused look on her face, "You t-told me that l-last year-"

  
"I know what I said. I say a lot of things." I interrupted her and took a step forward. "I didn't mean it Ster, not any of it. Not a single word. I thought it would be easier to make you hate me," I said as I continued walking towards her "But it isn't. That's why I torture myself every night by coming here, because it reminds me of a time when things between us were good." I sighed in defeat and placed my hands on either side of her face, and felt her flinch at my touch "I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend that I don't love you."

  
Her eyes were wide as she took in what I was saying, I was still trying to take it what I was saying. I was putting her in so much danger right now, but I'm selfish, I need her. "Please say something?" I asked her.

  
She took a deep breath, and looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes "I need to tell you something.." she said nervously. My thoughts were running about a million miles a minute. _Does she not feel the same? Have I really lost her? Did I finally push her too far?_ And the worst thought of all _Has she found someone else?_

  
"I'm so sorry for what I said to you Draco, besides the fact that it was rude and hurtful, I recently found out that I have absolutely no right to judge you." She said as she reached into the pocket of her robe. At first I was confused about what she was apologising for, and then I realised she was saying sorry for our argument at the end of last year.

  
She pulled out a slip of parchment, and held it to her chest before looking at me. I was taken aback by how scared she looked, and just as I was about to ask her what was wrong, she said, no, pleaded "Draco you have to promise me that you'll keep this to yourself! I haven't been able to tell anyone because of how ashamed I am, and if people know, especially Harry, I'm going to be alone all over again. I know you don't care for Harry at all, but please I need you to not say anything, I've already lost you, I can't lose my friends too." She said with urgency. I felt my heart stop when she said the words _I've already lost you..._

  
 _You haven't lost me baby, not really_ I thought. I nodded to her and said "I promise, now tell me what's going on?"

  
"You know how the Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov, held his wand to my neck at The Ministry last year?" She asked. "Yeah?" I replied, confused as to where she was heading with this.

  
"Well... I found this right before I left for the train this year. It's my mother's birth certificate." She held the parchment out to me, her hand shaking.

  
I took it from her, and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as I read:

  
_Harlow Dolohov_

Sterling's mother is the sister of a Death Eater. I let that information sink in, and as I looked at her, I saw the pain and hurt written all over her face. "Dolohov? As in Antonin Dolohov?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. She nodded. Now I remember where I had heard her name before! Antonin has been looking for his sister, Harlow, for years. I didn't make the connection until now.

  
This changes everything. "So, explain this to me." I said as I leaned against the railing, "Why isn't your mother a Death Eater?"

  
"I'm assuming it's because she didn't want any part of the Dolohov family, so she changed her last name to Arcadia. I don't know.. I haven't asked." She said.

  
"You haven't asked? Do your parents know you found this?" I asked as I waved the parchment in the air.

  
"No Draco. I haven't spoken to anyone else about it. When I waited for you after the train, I wanted to tell you then. When I came into the bathroom after you in Hogsmead.. I've had to deal with this all on my own."

  
I turned my back and looked out over the school. I felt so disappointed in myself, and I felt guilty knowing that she has been going through this by herself and that I haven't been there for her. I jumped as I felt her hand on my arm. Her eyes were so green, I get captivated by them every single time. We just stood there, staring at each other, it was as if I didn't have a care in the world. It was just me and her. Her and I. Us.

What I'm about to do is wrong, I know it is. But as my eyes roamed from her face to the spot where we had made love last year, I felt an overwhelming sense of desire build up inside of me, and without thinking I grabbed her face and crushed my lips on hers. Her body reacted to me instantly. Her hands were in my hair, and when she pulled I almost lost control. I forced my tongue inside of her mouth, and explored every little inch of her. I pushed her against a pillar, hard. I took her bottom lip between my teeth, and started nipping at her ear and went down to her neck.  
"Draco.." she moaned and I felt a low growl in my throat. This woman is killing me.

  
"Take off your robes." I demanded, as I too started unbuttoning my jacket, loosened my tie, unzipped my pants and unbuttoned my shirt, although I didn't take it off. I didn't want her seeing the Dark Mark on my arm. Before long she stood in front of me naked, and I laid her down onto our clothes just like I had done before. My mouth went down to her chest, and I took one of her breasts in between my teeth. One of her hands clapped against her mouth, and the other on my shoulder. As I teased and pulled, I felt her nails dig into my skin. I let my fingers wander from where they were kneading her other breast, down along her stomach, and to the inside of her thigh. Her body arched up as I slipped one, and then two fingers inside of her.

I heard her moaning against her hand, and I smiled to myself and I kept moving my hand back and forth.

  
I eventually eased my fingers out of her. "Enough!" I heard her say as she grabbed me and somehow managed to flip me onto my back. _Fuck that's hot._

I watched her as she lifted herself above me, and slowly eased her back down as I entered her. "Fuck Ster" I breathed as she started grinding her hips against mine, I almost couldn't bear it. I started bucking my hips, and watched as bounced on top of me. She flung her head back, and I knew she was close. "Come on baby" I said and she screamed into her hand as she found her release, and I followed not long after.


End file.
